This invention relates generally to the field of bottle holders, and more particularly to bottle retaining device to aid the process of pouring.
Currently, many beverages are sold in standard two liter sized bottles.
Typically these bottles are blow molded from a thin walled plastic such as food grade PET. A two liter bottle weighs several pounds and can be rather unwieldy in the hands of a young child or in the hands of an older person who may suffer from arthritis or the like. Because of the thin wall construction of most beverage bottles, even strong, healthy adults may have trouble pouring a beverage from a full two liter bottle because the plastic container can compress and deform in one""s hands thereby making the pouring process difficult.
A number of bottle holding devices have been developed over the years. These holding devices typically are comprised of a base plate and a surrounding structure and a vertically oriented handle. However, there is a deficiency in prior designs because, even though the vertical type handle can help a person lift and pour from a beverage bottle, the gripping position is rather awkward because the handle is offset to one side and there is no provision for the user to easily share the weight with both hands during the pouring process.
The primary object of the invention is a bottle retaining device that helps a person to hold a beverage container securely while pouring a liquid from said beverage container.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Bottle retaining device to aid pouring comprising: a bottle retaining frame made of resilient, injection molded plastic such as polypropylene or the like, an inverted T shaped handle attached to said bottle retaining frame, said handle capable of being held in a vertical or horizontal position, said bottle retaining frame including an integral resilient strip connected to a C shaped bottle neck holding portion, and said bottle retaining frame including a flat base portion and a plurality of horizontally disposed ring portions and a plurality of vertical ribs that connect to said ring portions that enable the user to removably retain a standard two liter beverage bottle.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.